Irelia/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Bladesurge is a targeted dash ability that brings Irelia to her target's location, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects on arrival. If Bladesurge kills its target, Bladesurge's cooldown refreshes and Irelia gains 35 mana. * Bladesurge procs and applies the effects from items like . * Bladesurge will only allow Irelia to dash through walls if there is enough space for her on the other side. ** Damage is dealt to the target regardless of whether she reaches their location or not. * If the target dies within a very short time (approx. 0.5 seconds) of performing Bladesurge, its cooldown will still refresh. |secondname=Hiten Style: Passive |secondpic = HitenStyleReady.jpg |secondinfo = (Passive): Irelia's autoattacks restore health to her. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Hiten Style |secondinfo2 = (Active): Irelia's autoattacks deal additional true damage for 6 seconds. Hiten Style's passive health gain is doubled for the duration. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Hiten Style passively grants Irelia an on-hit effect, causing her autoattacks to heal her for a set amount. When activated, Hiten Style is a self-target ability that buffs Irelia for a short duration. This buff doubles the passive health gain from Irelia's autoattacks, and causes them to deal bonus true damage. * Hiten Style's true damage does not proc spell vamp or . * Hiten Style's true damage does not work on buildings, but the passive healing does. * Hiten Style's passive health gain is not lost while the ability is on cooldown. |thirdname=Equilibrium Strike |thirdinfo = (Active): Irelia pierces her target, dealing magic damage and slowing the target by 60% for a few seconds. If the target has a higher health % than Irelia, she stuns the target for the duration instead. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 425 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Equilibrium Strike is a targeted ability that deals magic damage and slows a target enemy unit. If Irelia's health is at an equal or lower percentage than her target's, Equilibrium Strike will stun instead of slow the target for the same duration. |ultiname=Transcendent Blades |ultiinfo = (Active): Irelia summons 4 spirit blades which she can fire individually in a straight line to deal physical damage to enemies they pass through, and she heals for 25% of that damage vs champions and 10% vs minions. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 1000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Transcendent Blades is a pass-through linear skillshot. Upon the first activation, Irelia summons 4 blades and fires one in the direction of the cursor. In the next 15 seconds, Irelia may activate the ability up to 3 more times to send a blade in the direction of the cursor. Blades deal physical damage to enemy units hit and heal Irelia for a percentage of the damage dealt. *All activations of Transcendent Blades have no cast time and do not interrupt Irelia's movement. *When first activated, Transcendent Blades has a 1 second cooldown before the 2nd blade can be fired. Between each remaining activation, a 0.5 second cooldown is applied. * will activate to buff Irelia on each activation of Transcendent Blades, although the blades will not apply it or any other on-hit effects. *If Irelia dies and gets resurrected by or while Transcendent Blades is active, she will revive with four blades, no matter how many were used before dying. }} Category:Champion Ability Details